jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Selectable horse names
In Star Stable Online the player must select the horse name through two scroll bars. The name will consist of two words which can be combined however the player would like them to be. The first scroll bar A * Ara * Amethyst * Angel * Apple * Ash * Autumn * Ace 'B * Berry * Bird * Brilliant * Bullet * Baby * Big * Blue * Bow * Brave * Bright C' * Cake * Candy * Caramel * Chance * Charm * Cherry * Chip * Clash * Classy * Cloud * Clover * Coco * Cookie * Copper * Crescent * Crimson * Crown * Cat * Carrot * Cinnamon * Cool * Coral * Crazy * Ci D * Dash * Dawn * Dew * Dollar * Drop * Dusk * Dust * Daisy * Danger * Dark * Day * Diamond * Dog * Dragon * Dream 'E * East * Eldest * Ember * Emerald * Evening * Ever * Echo ''F * Far * Fast * Fire * Fox * Frog * Frost * Faith * Flame * Flash * Fly * Fortune ''G * Ghost * Glory * Grand * Guardian * Giga * Gold * Grass * Gray * Green * Gem H' * Hawk * Hay * Hot * Hero * Hill * Hollow * Honey 'I * Ice ''''J * Joly * Jewel ''' L * Lime * Lucky * Lemon * Light * Lion * Love 'M * Mint * Meteor * Melody * Mirror * Marble * Mega * Midnight * Mini * Mist * Money * Moon * Morning * Mouse N * Night * North * Ninja * Noble ''O * Obsidian * Old * Onyx * Orange * On ''P * Prince * Pearl * Pepper * Phantom * Pie * Pirate * Party * Peace * Pop * Power * Pumpkin * Purple ''Q * Quick ''R * Raven * Rock * Rose * Rainbow * Ruby * Raspberry * Red * Rich * Royal ''S * Shade * Sienna * Silent * Solid * Solo * Spark * Spell * Spirit * Spotlight * Strawberry * Sunny * Sapphire * Scarlet * Silver * Sky * Small * Smoke * Snake * Snow * South * Space * Spider * Spring * Star * Storm * Stone * Summer * Sun * Super ''T * Thunder * Tiger * Time * Twin ''U * Ultra ''V * Vanilla * Violet ''' W * Walrus * Water * West * Wild The second scroll bar A *Ara *Angel B *Beam *Beauty *Belle *Berry *Bird *Blaze *Blood *Born *Bow *Boy *Brother *Bullet C *Candy *Cake *Caramel *Champion *Ci *Chaser *Chief *Cherry *Child *Chip *Clash *Cloud *Clover *Cookie *Crescent *Crown *Crush *Cry *Cool D *Dale *Dancer *Darling *Dash *Dawn *Desire *Dew *Diamond *Dollar *Dream *Dreamer *Drop *Dusk *Dust E *Eagle *Echo *Effect *Escape *Eye *Emerald F *Faith *Fall *Father *Feather *Fighter *Fire *Flame *Flash *Flower *Fly *Flyer *Fortune *Friend G *Gaze *Gazer *Ghost *Girl *Glory *Guardian H *Heart *Hero *Hill *Hollow *Honey *Hoof *Hope *Hunter *Hurricane I *Ice J *Joly *Jumper K *Kid *King *Kiss *Knight L *Lady *Lemon *Lime *Lion *Lord *Love *Lucky M *Madness *Magic *Mane *Maniac *Master *Melody *Mint *Mirror *Mist *Mother *Mountain *Mystery N *Ninja *Nova O * Orange * On P *Peak *Pearl *Petal *Pepper *Phantom *Pie *Pirate *Play *Potential *Power *Prince *Princess *Promise *Pumpkin Q *Queen R *Rabbit *Rain *Rainbow *Raspberry *Rebel *Rich *Rider *River *Rocket *Royal *Ruby *Runner *Reef S * Secret * Shade * Shadow * Star * Solid * Solo * Soul * Spark * Spell * Spirit * Stone * Strawberry * Surprise * Song * Storm T *Tear *Time *Top *Torch *Tornado *Trouble *Twin *Train V * Vanilla W *Water *Walker *Warrior *Way *Whisper *Wind *Wings *Winner *Wish Category:Star Stable Online Category:Game Mechanics